


Baby It's Cold Outside

by towblerone



Series: AC Imagines Request Fics [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towblerone/pseuds/towblerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter storm stops Connor from going on his mission, and forces both of you to stay indoors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

You sat in the manor at the Homestead with a hot mug of tea in your hands. You reclined in the softest chair available. Connor had left about a half hour ago, saying something about Charles Lee, and you were enjoying your time alone. It wasn't that you didn't enjoy Connor's company, but at times, it was difficult to maintain your patience with his dedication to finding Lee.

He had come clean with you a few years after you met him. About his childhood, his mother and father, being an Assassin, and just about everything. It had been a bit intimidating at the beginning, but once you realized he wasn't going to hurt you (at least not without a very, very good reason to), your friendship had returned to normal, and eventually bloomed into romance.

You heard the door slam open, and even though you were in the other room, you could feel the chilling blasts of wind and shivered violently. Was Connor back already?

"Hello?" you call out softly. You grab the small knife that was wedged between the cushions of the sofa and desperately try to recall every minute of defense training Connor had taught you in the event that you should be attacked.

"It's just me," Connor called, and you relaxed. You stand, putting your tea down, and go to meet him at the door.

"Back so soon?" you say, taking his coat. The fibers of the coat are caked with hardened clumps of snow and ice. You brush off as much as you can, and rather than hang it on the coat rack, you decide it would be better off by the fireplace.

"The snow is far too heavy, unfortunately," he said, shaking the snow from his body. He rubbed his hands vigorously to get them warm. "It would not be wise for me to leave until the storm has weakened."

He looked downright frigid. He held his arms tight to his body and was visibly shivering. Normally he was not bothered by the cold, and he doesn't let anything stop him from chasing down Lee. This storm must be bad.

"Thank you for taking my coat," he said, smiling warmly at you. He was still shivering.

"I'll make you a hot drink," you say, heading off to the kitchen and grabbing your own cup of tea, which had gotten a bit cold. "What would you like? Tea?"

"No thank you."

"Hot chocolate?" You say. You know he has a sweet tooth. In fact, he seemed to brighten up at the mere mention of the sugary drink. You take that as a yes.

\--

When you've finished making the drinks, you carry them with steady hands to the living room.

Connor is curled up on the sofa covered in blankets. Or, at least, as curled up as a man as big as he is can get.

"Did you carry all those from upstairs?" you ask. He shrugged, giving you an innocent look.

"I was cold."

You laughed at that, and set both drinks down at the table in front of them. Sitting on the sofa, you feel a slight chill yourself.

"Move over a little," you say. He complies, and you lift the blankets and curl up by his side. You both sigh happily, content to bask in the other's warmth.

He sits forward to grab his hot chocolate. Carefully, he slurps it a bit, trying not to spill on the blankets. He let out a tiny sigh as the sweet drink met his tongue.

"You make the best hot chocolate," he said. You lean forward, grabbing your tea, and before you relax completely, you give him a small peck on the cheek and settle next to him. He smiles down at you, and you feel the cold rush out from your body.

"I know."


End file.
